An Error in Judgement
by Sir Edward
Summary: Be careful what you wish for... Garet makes a wish that he later regrets. But then again, he might deserve it for all the complaining he does... Flameshipping, Mudshipping. [AU New Weyard]...
1. Chapter 1

An Error in Judgment

Garet stumbled along the dark alleyway, hands running along the wall so that he did not lose himself in the maze of back streets.

It was nearly half past midnight, and it was pouring out, as if the angels in the sky where heaving buckets of water from the clouds.

He cursed his luck for picking a fight with a big drunk man, and getting his butt kicked.

"_Why did I have to say anything to the big oaf? I just wanted to stop him from grabbing Jenna! Why did I have to be so dumb?_"

He tripped, and face planted into the ground, cutting his cheek on a rock.

"_Gah! Why ME?_"

He staggered to his feet, and clutched at the air for support.

"Hey buddy? What teh fuck you doin' here?" Came a husky voice from behind him.

Garet spun around to find a short man, dressed in all black, watching him with contempt.

"_Oh shit! WHY ME?!_" He thought, as the dark figure took out a switchblade knife, and pointed it at him.

"You picked teh wrong time to come down tis alley!"

"Give me a break! I just got out of a fight with a big drunk prat that kicked my ass! Just let me go..." Garet pleaded.

"Teh fuck wit that! I don't give a shit abouts your poor fight... I'll cut yah good yah red headed freak!" The switchblade flashed, and Garet stepped back to avoid the cut.

"Please man! I don't want to fight! Just let me go!"

"Shut teh fuck up! You aren't to bright is yah? No street smarts..." The shadowy figure made another slicing motion with the knife, and Garet backed up again.

"Jeeze! Why can't you just let me go?"

"Cause yous invadin' my turf!" The figure said, slicing out at Garet for a third time.

"Your turf? You own this place?"

"Longs with all teh hoes and bitches too... Sall mine... Took me time and cost me a finger." The figure said, holding out a hand, that clearly was missing a ring finger.

"That really sucks, but man... I'm not trying to take your 'turf'... I wouldn't even want to live here, let alone own it!" Garet tried to ease his adversary's worries, and it sort of worked.

The figure faltered in its next attack.

"Yous don't?" The figure asked incredulously.

"No! I would never! I just want to get back to the inn." He said, feeling like he might be getting somewhere.

"Fine... I won't kills you, but yah gotta pay teh fee... 50gp, an I'll let yah go, okay?"

Garet pulled out his bag of gold, and tossed the man 50gp and closed the bag.

The figure counted the money, and nodded.

"Now get teh fuck outta here befores I change my mind!"

Garet got the hint, and stumbled away as fast as his hurting legs would take him.

"Teh inn is tat away." The figure said, pointing to the left alley and then ran down the other to the right.

Garet bumbled down the left alley, and eventually got back in to familiar territory.

He stumbled back to the inn, and went to his room, opened the door, and flung himself onto the bed, shoving the door closed as he did.

He was asleep within minutes.

The sun broke the clouds, and cascaded through the blinds.

Garet woke, sore and crest fallen.

He rubbed his aching head, and grimaced as pain shot through his arm. He looked down at his arm, and saw a massive bruise, and gasped.

"_Jeeze! That's huge!_" He thought, his right hand tracing the outline of the bruise.

He stood, his back protesting the movement, but he bore his teeth, and did it anyways.

He left his room after tossing on a shirt and a pair of pants. He decided to go and visit Felix, or maybe Jenna, so he knocked on Felix's door, and no one answered.

He waited a moment at the door, and then turned to go to Jenna's door.

He gave a knock, and again he got no answer.

So he went to everyone's doors and knocked, and he didn't find a single soul in their rooms.

He turned and left the inn, and went to look for them.

He had entered the woods, and was looking around for the others.

When he had decided to look somewhere else, he found someone he didn't want to talk to floating behind him.

"Garet?" The Wise One said as if he was asking a question.

"What do you want you big old rock?" Garet said, annoyed that the Wise One would sneak up on him.

"I've been calling you for about three hours, and apparently you where dead asleep, and I couldn't get to you. The other's are at the meeting place, and you hadn't shown up... I've come to get you." The Wise One said, his single eye narrowing to a slit.

"Why?"

"Because... I have a surprise for you!" The Wise One murmured.

"Fine... But no more goram (from Fire Fly, by Joss Whedon just FYI, it means god damned) adventures! I'm sick of us being your stupid servants!" Garet said, his tone icy.

"Oh... Don't worry... It's not at all like that!" The Wise One intoned, and then before Garet could say anything, he felt the use of Psynergy, and he was teleported to the others.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I Wish I Never Wished This Wish!

The group sat talking about many things while the Wise One was gone.

"What do you think about being called together by the Wise One?" Mia asked the group.

"I really am worried that we're going to have to go on another mission... I haven't even recovered from the last one." Ivan said, his purple eyes looking at Mia with weariness.

"I don't want to do another stupid thing for that Rock! I've had it up to here with him! If he has so much power, why doesn't he do things for himself?" Jenna said, hands on her hips.

The Wise One appeared behind Jenna, and said, "Who are you calling a Rock?"

Jenna screamed and jumped into the air, whirling around and facing the giant one eyed rock, her fists raised, ready to strike.

The Wise One chuckled, and floated away from her, and dropped Garet in front of the group.

"So, now that we're all here... Let me tell you why I've gathered you all." The Wise One said.

"I just want to restate that I don't want to go on another mission." Garet said.

"Well... When I said that I wasn't going to ask you to do another mission, I lied... I have to send you to Prox again... It seems that they are having problems at the lighthouse... So, I chose you to go." The Wise One said, his tone dry and emotionless.

"Damnit! I wish this whole damn thing had never happened! This all started because we blew up mount Aleph!" Garet whined.

"Fine... I'll show you what would have happened if you never did this 'whole thing' Garet! That will teach you to disobey me!" The Wise One snapped.

The Wise One had gotten so sick of Garet's incessant whining, and was going to show Garet a piece of his mind.

The others where staring at Garet and the Wise One in awe.

"I... What?" Garet said.

"I'll grant you your wish! But let me tell you, you're not going to like it! And you can't back out of it! You need to learn to stop complaining!" The Wise One and Garet vanished, and the group stared at the place they had been standing (well, floating in the case of the Wise One).

"What just happened?" Sheba asked, shaking her head, and looking back to where Garet had been, but he still wasn't there.

"I think Garet is getting taught a lesson by the Wise One." Jenna said, looking a little afraid.

(With Garet and the Wise One)

"First, let me tell you that you are going to see Weyard as it would be had you not lit the beacons... Alex would have eventually lit them, but he also would have gotten the power of the Golden Sun... He is now the overlord of all Weyard... Be prepared, because what you're going to see is going to make you wish that you'd never wished this wish..." The Wise One said.

Garet just stared at the Wise One, and then the world began to come back into focus, and they appeared in a town.

Garet looked around, and found the place in ruins.

"Where is this?" Garet asked shocked at the complete destruction of a place that looked a lot like Vale.

"This is Vale... Or should I say, what's left of it... Alex came here, and killed almost everyone, including Felix. You see those graves... Go look at them." The Wise One said.

Garet went to the graves, and found things that shocked him.

He found his parent's graves, and his sister and brother's as well.

He fell to his knees, and looked down at the graves, tears gushing from his eyes.

"They put up a valiant fight, but Alex was to strong for them." The Wise One said, as he eyed the destruction around them.

Next Garet looked, and saw a grave with a single red flower on it.

He got up, and found that the grave belonged to Felix.

He wiped his eyes and looked at the Wise One.

"Who put that flower there?" He asked.

"Jenna. She's still alive, but she's dead to the world... Let me show you..."

"NO! I don't want to see!" Garet covered his eyes, tears dripping from between his fingers.

"You must go... I want you to see the full effect of what would have happened had you nine not lit the beacons."

"Please... I just want to go home!" Garet was absolutely distraught and afraid by now, but the Wise One knew that showing him might help him understand that he was helping the world, and though he had saved the world, there where consequences and other problems that had to be dealt with.

"Come now Garet, this isn't real... This is a reality that will never befall Weyard. I just want to show you the importance of what you did... This is as much a pat on the back, as it is a consequence for your complaining. Let me show you the other things."

Garet stood, and he felt a pain he never hoped to feel, but he knew he needed to go.

"Fine..." He said, his voice crackling with the sorrow he felt.

"Good." The Wise One glowed with a soft eerie light, and they vanished from the rubble that used to be Vale.

They appeared in a castle next, and outside the windows a huge storm was raging, rain slashed the windows and lightening and thunder shook the ground.

"This is Alex's castle... Jenna is here." The Wise One said.

"J-jenna?" Garet said.

"Yes... Alex took her for his wife... He has completely destroyed her spirit... She now does what he tells her to do, whether she wants to or not..." The Wise One let the sentence fall on Garet like a sack of bricks.

"She's... She's not the Jenna I knew?"

"No... not any more." The Wise One replied.

"I'm going to find Alex and kill him! He has no right to do this!" Garet said, his outrage getting the better of him.

"You don't stand a chance... With him holding the power of the Golden Sun, and being a Mercury Adept, and you being a Mars Adept, you'd be a sitting duck to him."

"I need to find Jenna!" Garet said.

Just then Jenna walked in, dressed in a maid's outfit, and carrying a platter with what smelled like food on it.

"JENNA!" Garet said loudly, but she did not respond, she just kept walking.

Garet followed her.

"Jenna? What's up?" He continued, and when he went to put his hand on her shoulder, it passed right through her.

"Oh my GOODNESS!!! SHE'S A GHOST!!" Garet shouted, retracting his hand quickly.

"No, she's merely a figment of your imagination." The Wise One said his mirth uncalled for in Garet's plight.

"You suck..." Garet said, chasing after Jenna.

After about five minutes of following her, she stood in front of a large wooden door, and knocked.

"Master? Master, are you awake?" She asked in a quite voice.

"Oh my... She called him 'master'? That's not like her!" Garet said, hatred for Alex growing by the minute.

"Ah, yes my love, come in." Came Alex's voice from behind the door.

"Her will has been broken, she no longer fights him, and now she just meekly does what he wants..." The Wise One said, his eye narrowing to a slit, and Garet could tell that the Wise One was not too happy about it either.

"Even...?" Garet didn't finish his sentence, because the idea of Alex using Jenna like that made his blood boil.

"Yes... Even that." The Wise One said in a solemn tone.

"Get me out of here!" Garet said, almost wanting to throw up, from anger and disgust.

"Fine... I have a few more things to show you." The Wise One said, nodding at Garet.

"I don't want to know any more... Next thing you'll show me is some other horrid thing that my friends are going through, and I'll want to help them, but I won't be able to... I don't want to go through that again." Garet said, choking a little on his words.

"Well, this is not all... Please come."

"Fine... I can't argue with you, so I'll do it." Garet said, his heart sinking, as he knew there was no way out.

"We go to Imil next." The Wise One said, his voice melancholy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Thing Called Sorrow

They arrived in Imil moments after they had departed from the castle.

When they arrived, the people where gathered around, all wearing black, and looking so glum that Garet figured someone had died.

The people mourned at a little shrine like thing, with a picture of a blue haired girl's smiling face on it.

Garet froze.

"Mia died?" He asked the Wise One.

"Yes... She died of a broken heart. Felix died only two weeks ago in this world, and she fell ill, and not even the Water of Hermes can mend a broken heart. She died yesterday." The Wise One said in a soft voice.

"No! She didn't deserve to die! Out of all of us, she was the most innocent, the happiest... She shouldn't have died!" He said, tears once again pricking his eyes.

"Well, in this world... Things aren't fair, and you have to remember that. She cried herself to sleep every night for two weeks, and then finally she had rest. You shouldn't be so sad... She was miserable without Felix." The Wise One said in all his 'infinite wisdom'.

"I really don't want to see any more..." Garet mumbled.

"You have a few more people to see,"

Garet lowered his head.

"I think that I get your point now."

"Just four more. Two of them are not so sad... They're just... I don't know..." The Wise One said.

"Okay..."

"Good, I'll show you Ivan next."

"I want to see Isaac."

"No Isaac is last, his story isn't until the end."

"Fine... I'll see what's going on with Ivan."

"Ivan's story is not sad directly, but he is grieving now, Hama has died, and no one is sure how, but I know it was Alex. She was an obstacle because she was a powerful Jupiter Adept. So he killed her to keep himself in the position of power..." The Wise One said, his brow furrowing.

"Why? Alex was not known for killing. And yet he has killed most of the people from Vale, and now Hama? What's gotten into him?"

"The belief that he can play 'God'. He thinks that because he has the power of the Golden Sun, that he can kill without worry. Before, he didn't kill because he could have had Saturos or Manardi or even Agatio and Karst to do it for him. Now, he is the 'supreme being' and thinks that the rules do not apply to him. He's gotten bold and troublesome. That's what makes him so dangerous." The Wise One intoned, shaking its 'head' at Garet.

Garet stared at the Wise One, and nodded.

"Let's go." The floating rock said, and released a blast of Psynergy from his body, engulfing both him and Garet in a blazing mist of energy.

They vanished, and reappeared in Contigo, where Ivan was grieving at a grave, his purple eyes running like rivers.

"Why Alex? Why? You shouldn't have killed her! I'll get you for this ALEX!" Ivan cried, falling onto the gravestone, his tears pouring onto it like a rain of sorrow.

Garet walked up to Ivan, and put out his hand, and then retracted it, remembering what had happened when he had tried to touch Jenna.

"Oh Ivan... I'll make Alex pay... I want to become strong so that none of this could ever happen... I'll do it to protect the world!" Garet said, walking back to the Wise One, and nodding.

"We're done here, so I will take you to Sheba now..."

They vanished from Contigo, and materialized in Lalivero.

Sheba sat at a desk, her back to them, writing something on a piece of paper.

"What's she doing?" Garet asked.

"Writing a letter to Ivan, Piers, you, and Isaac..."

"Why?"

"She's trying to start a rebel group against Alex... But none of you are going to join, so she's going to go by herself... You can guess the outcome..." The Wise One told Garet.

"Why don't we help her?"

"Because, you're all afraid of him."

"Me afraid of Alex? No way!" Garet said, putting his hands on his hips.

"You should be..."

"Why... Just because he's got the Golden Sun?"

"Yes."

"I'm not afraid!"

"Well, you are here. I'll show you next..."

"Me?"

"Yes, you're part of this too."

"Okay then..."

Garet was a little afraid to see what he looked like in this world, and was not too happy that this was going on at all.

Soon they found themselves in the woods, where a crude hut had been built.

"What the hell is that?" Garet spat, looking up at the Wise One in confusion.

"Well... This is where you live Garet... You ran from Vale to save yourself, because you never solidified your bond with Isaac, and you left him to die..." The Wise One said in a calm tone.

"I WHAT? I LEFT ISAAC TO DIE?" Garet shouted out in shock, not understanding how that could ever happen.

"Yes... Sadly, your fear of Alex outweighed your friendship with Isaac, so you ran... And returned to find Vale destroyed, so you built this hut in the woods."

Garet stared at the hut, and watched as he walked out of it, glancing around nervously.

"I've had enough of this! Get me out of here!" Garet said, completely disgusted with the Garet of this world.

"Okay... Let us find Piers... His story is not so much sad, as it is odd... You'll see." The Wise One said, shrouding them in a cloud of Psynergy.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry guys that this chapter is so short... I'll try to make the next one a little longer. Okay?? Thanks to all for reading and reviewing this story! You guys are the best! Thanks, Sir Edward 

Chapter 4: A Realization is Made

They appeared at sea, in a burst of psynergy. There they found a single boat, speeding through the huge waves. They heard a strange noise that sounded like a man singing, but it didn't really make any sense.

"This is Piers." The Wise One said, giving a nod to the boat that cut through the waves.

"He doesn't seem so unhappy." Garret said, watching the blue haired man twist the wheel of the boat, steering it away from them.

"It's true. Piers has no reason to be unhappy. He doesn't know about the outside world for he never left Lemuria."

"What?" Garet asked, looking at the Wise One in confusion.

"He never left Lemuria."

"I know you said that, but why?"

"He was fated to join with you, but when you chose not to do your part, he was pulled back to Lemuria. We're actually sitting in the middle of the Sea of Time."

"So he never had the chance to leave?"

"No. And that's what's strange... Lemuria seems to be the only place that has remained out of Alex's grip up to this point. He's making a plan to take Lemuria, but he hasn't planed on making a move."

"So this is all that you wanted to show me?"

"Yes... Now for Isaac's part."

"Fine." Garet said, hoping that it would be a good outcome, but he knew that that wouldn't happen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They arrived outside Alex's castle again, this time too see a blonde haired boy fighting his way to the castle entrance.

His eyes shown with determination, and he fought gallantly, the monsters and guards melting under his blade like snow in an oven. He reached the door, and with a single use of Odyssey, the door broke off its hinges and Isaac ran in. Garet and The Wise One followed him in.

When they reached where Isaac was, they saw Alex and him standing apart, and Jenna was watching with eyes wide, and mouth agape.

"You can't keep Jenna... And the world's not yours! I'm going to defeat you, and return the world to the way it was before!" Isaac said, the anger boiling in his veins as he said this.

"Hahahahahahahahahaaaaaaa! You think that a petty little Earth Adept like yourself can kill a God?! Don't be foolish Isaac. Though how you managed to kill those guards is a mystery to me... But I commend you for your effort, but you'll die like your parents, and Mia, and the others... You're no different than any of them..." Alex said, grinning at the look on Isaac's face.

"Then I'll die fighting... But I don't plan on dieing here!"

"So be it then... I'll try to make it merciful." Alex said, drawing power to the palm of his hand.

"Isaac! Run... You can't beat him!" Jenna said, watching in horror as Isaac began to run at Alex, the Gaia Blade shining in his hands as he charged.

But just before the sword-point could make contact, the air around Alex exploded into a blast of light, throwing Isaac back, and burning his flesh.

He fell to his knees, the Gaia Blade propping him up for a moment, then... He fell, and lay still on the ground.

"I tried to warn you Isaac." Alex said, and shook his head in mock sorrow.

"ISAAC! ISAAAAAAAAAAAC!" Jenna screamed, and ran to his body, and threw herself onto it.

"Wake up Isaac! WAKE UP!" She called, shaking Isaac's motionless form and not getting a response.

"HOW... HOW COULD YOU?!" Jenna asked Alex.

Alex merely laughed, and turned away.

"Come now Jenna... He's nothing compared to me... Is he?"

Jenna looked down at Isaac, and then up at Alex.

"Isaac was twice the man that you are Alex... And he fought with his own strength, instead of hiding behind some other source of power... You're nothing but a coward!" She said, as rage filled her.

"What did you say wench?" Alex said, turning to her with a look that would make a mountain move.

Jenna cowered under the gaze.

"I... I said... Yes Master." Jenna said, hanging her head.

"Good... Let's go to bed Sweet... It's late and the sun will come up soon." Alex said, grasping Jenna's arm and pulling her along with him to the bedchambers.

Garet stared at his fallen companion, and then looked at where Jenna and Alex had gone. He began to run after them, in hopes that he could run his sword through Alex when he was least suspecting it.

"I wouldn't go after them... You'll see things that would make you cry." The Wise One said, his tone full of sorrow, if a giant, one-eyed floating rock could ever indeed feel sorrow.

Garet looked at The Wise One, and then nodded.

"I want to get out of this world... I hate it..." Garet said, his voice dim and quiet, something it hadn't been for almost forever.

The Wise One gave a bob, and the psynergy surrounded them, bringing them back to the real world.


End file.
